


Fox Mulder vs. Questionable Holiday Movies

by ScullysRightEyebrow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullysRightEyebrow/pseuds/ScullysRightEyebrow
Summary: Pure fluff.William develops an aversion to Jolly Ole Saint Nick.





	Fox Mulder vs. Questionable Holiday Movies

**Night 1**

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Dana Scully pulled her aching body through the front door of her apartment and promptly tripped over a large toy dump truck. 

“Dammit,” she whispered as she regained her footing and kicked the row of trucks out of her path before resuming her trek down the hallway. 

It was 1am, three days before Christmas, and Scully was finally off work. After a week of late nights at the hospital, she was done until after the holidays and she only wanted to celebrate with eight full hours of sleep. 

She stumbled into the bathroom and stripped off her scrubs before stepping into the shower to wash away the hospital odor, and then pulled on the clean pajamas that Mulder had set out for her. (Sleeping naked had stopped becoming an option once William began to walk and had a tendency to show up in their bedroom at daybreak.) 

Speaking of the little 4 year old bed-hog, he was planted firmly on her side of the mattress when she made it into the bedroom. Scully softly pushed William to the middle of the bed toward Mulder and climbed in tiredly beside her boys. 

“Hmm, Mommy?” the child said, half awake.

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?” Scully asked, lovingly running her fingers through her son’s hair. 

“I had a dream,” he mumbled into the pillow. 

“I’m sorry. Do you feel better now? Do you want me to take you back to your room?” 

“No, Mommy, Santa’s in there,” William said, curling into his mother’s body. 

“What?” Scully whispered in confusion. 

“Shhh, Scully. Just let him stay here tonight,” Mulder said, reaching out blindly to stroke her arm, which he missed entirely and ended up pawing at her face. 

She swatted his hand away. “Okay, okay,” she answered, wrapping her arm around her son and melting into her pillow, too tired to argue with either of them. 

*********************************

“Hey, Mulder, I’ve got a question,” Scully said the next morning as she sipped her coffee while watching Mulder and William pick up the remnants of the previous night’s toy explosion. 

“And what would that be?” he asked from his place on the floor.

“Why is Will suddenly afraid of Santa Claus?” 

“He isn’t afraid of Santa. It was just one bad dream, isn’t that right, buddy?” he directed to his son.

“Nope, I don’t like Santa anymore. He’s scary, like in the movie,” William stated as he became distracted and began playing with his toys rather than cleaning them up. 

“Mulder, what movie is he talking about?” Scully questioned her husband. 

He sighed heavily and placed himself next to her on the couch to confess. “It’s just this campy old movie from the 60’s that we watched last night called ‘Santa Claus vs the Devil.’ And don’t give me that look, Scully. It’s not scary and Santa is the hero! And it’s just so bad that it’s hilarious.” 

“Well apparently Will didn’t think it was hilarious. He wouldn’t even go into his room until I hid his big stuffed Santa. And he loves that thing!” she said in exasperation. 

“I guess he projected the creepiness of the devil onto Santa. Because as I said before, Santa comes off very well in this movie,” Mulder explained. “Don’t worry Scully, all we have to do is get him excited about Christmas and he’ll snap out of it.

“You better hope that that he snaps out of it soon. We’re meeting Mom at the mall at 6:00 so he can get his picture taken with the big guy.”

“He’ll be fine,” Mulder said, reaching out to give Scully a quick peck on the lips. “The little guy has been so excited to tell Santa all about the train set he wants for Christmas. It will be great, I promise.”

**Night 2**

“That was a disaster,” Scully groaned, collapsing beside Mulder on the bed, both still fully clothed. 

“I’m sorry, Scully. I really thought he would be okay,” Mulder said, his words muffled by the pillow that his face was buried in. 

The situation had actually been far from okay. It had started out well enough. William had been so distracted by his excitement over seeing his grandmother that he didn’t even realize why they were waiting in line. He was happy enough to receive little candy canes from the elves traversing the line in order to keep the waiting children content, but then he realized what he was waiting for. Beginning to panic, Will demanded to be picked up by his father and that only made things worse because then he could see the man himself, Santa Claus. 

It started as small whimpers. The parents around them gave Mulder and Scully sympathetic looks, but then came the loud cries that evolved into screaming and the looks became much less sympathetic and much more judgmental. 

All it took was one glance between the partners and they were heading toward the exit, William screaming the whole way. 

“At least he fell asleep in the car and was too out of it to realize that we put him in his own bed,” Scully murmured. 

Right at that moment there was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

“You just had to say something, didn’t you?” Mulder asked, giving her a side eyed glance.

“Mommy? Daddy?” came a sweet little voice from the other side of the door. 

“You can come in, baby,” Scully said, sitting up resignedly. 

Will threw open the door and made a bee line for the bed, landing squarely in his mother’s arms. 

“I want to sleep with you tonight,” he told his parents. “Please Mommy.”

Scully looked at Mulder before turning her eyes upon that sad little face that at the moment looked just like his father’s. She couldn’t say no to either of them. 

“Just tonight, sweetie,” she said, brushing his hair off his forehead.

William gratefully burrowed under the cover between his parents and Mulder reached out to rub his arm affectionately. 

“You know this want be just tonight, right?” he asked his wife.

Scully sighed and flopped back down on the mattress. “We’ll worry about it tomorrow.” 

**********************************

The little family of three huddled around the kitchen counter. It was Christmas Eve and they were making a large batch of sugar cookies, as had become their tradition. The dough was mixed and spread out and Mulder and Scully were helping William use the cookie cutters. There was a combination of shapes such as wreaths, bells, and Christmas trees, but there was one that was being conspicuously avoided by the child. 

“Hey Will, let’s do this one next,” Mulder said, showing the little boy the cookie cutter shapely roughly like Santa. 

“No, Daddy!”

“Come on, Will. We’ve got plenty of red frosting that we need to use up,” Mulder tried to reason with the child. 

“Santa is not welcome here,” William stated sternly before turning back to his work. 

Mulder and Scully gave each other incredulous looks over his head, a whole conversation with only their eyes. A conversation that included thoughts such as, “Who knew a miracle baby could be such an ungrateful troublemaker,” and “We should just return all his gifts to the store.” 

“Well William, if you feel that way, then I guess you shouldn’t be expecting any gifts tomorrow morning,” Scully said.

The boy only shrugged in response, but his parents could see the nervousness flit across his face. 

**Night 3**

“It’s time for bed, Will,” Mulder said as he turned off the cartoon on the TV much to the dismay of the child. 

“Just one more show, Daddy, please.”

“No go, buddy. It’s already past your bedtime,” Mulder said, shuffling William toward his room. 

“But…but,” he tried to argue bravely, despite the fact that his chin was trembling. 

“But what?” Scully asked, still a little peeved after the incident that afternoon. 

“But you know who comes tonight. I’m scared, Mommy.” 

And just like that, Scully’s resolve crumbled. She crouched down to William’s level. “Baby, it’s okay to be scared, but you know that Mommy and Daddy would never let anyone come in who was dangerous. We trust Santa, and you trust us, right?”

Will nodded his head, his eyes on the floor. “Do you think Santa will still bring me a present after what I said about him?” he asked sadly. 

Scully kissed his head, “I think he might do just that. We’ll let you sleep with us one more night so you won’t be scared but tomorrow it’s back to your own bed. Deal?” 

“Yep,” he said happily.

“You go on and get in the bed while Daddy and I turn out the lights, okay?”

“Don’t forget to put out some milk and cookies for Santa!” Will yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted for his parent’s bedroom. 

“You’re such a softie,” Mulder said as he and Scully began to quietly pull out the hidden presents and place them under the tree. 

“I blame you. Where do you think he got those puppy dog eyes?” she asked. “Also, this is all your fault. All for some damn movie. And I was going to give you an early Christmas present,” she said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh…,” he could only reply. Between her work schedule and their uninvited visitor, it had been over a week and he was desperately in need of that Christmas present. 

“But instead we have a munchkin in our bed. Pity,” she said teasingly. 

“Oh, Scully,” Mulder groaned. “I’m sorry. I’ve never been sorrier in my life. Tomorrow that kid is out!”

**************************

“Mommy! Daddy! Santa came!!!” Will yelled, jumping on their bed way too early. 

An hour later, Mulder and Scully were surrounded by wrapping paper and one hyper child. 

“I can’t believe that he brought me a train set. I didn’t even get to tell him that’s what I wanted! And legos! And a new truck!” William didn’t know what to play with first. He simple ran from one toy to another excitedly. “I love Santa!” he exclaimed victoriously. 

Mulder and Scully watched from their place on the couch and laughed at their son’s sudden change of heart. 

“Will, buddy, I know you’re happy but you need to settle down or you’ll wear yourself out,” Mulder said as the boy sprinted to another corner of the room. 

“That wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” Scully whispered, cuddling close to Mulder. “He might need a nice long nap before we head over to Mom’s and that would give me an opportunity to give you your Christmas present,” she said, trailing a hand up his thigh. 

Mulder let out a ragged breath, “You know what, Will? Just keep having fun.” 

“Yeah!,” Will yelled. “Best Christmas ever!”

“Best Christmas ever,” Mulder said, kissing Scully in a way she wouldn’t soon forget. 

***************************

Four months later

“Daddy! Mommy! Open up,” the little voice called through the locked door. 

“No,” Scully whimpered, her head falling back on the pillows.

Mulder’s head landed on her chest where he had previously been trying to unbutton her blouse with his teeth. 

“What is it, William?” he asked.

“I need you,” Will answered urgently. 

Scully sighed and pulled herself up. She opened the door and William burst through, running to hug her. 

“What’s wrong, Sweetie?” 

“I had a nightmare. It was the Easter Bunny. He’s scary,” Will said, burying his face in her shoulder. 

Scully held her son tightly and turned her accusing eyes on her husband. 

“I didn’t know that he had come into the room, Scully, I swear,” Mulder said, his hands up in submission. “ I was just watching this movie ‘Donnie Darko.’”

“And it has a scary bunny?” she asked, carrying their son to the bed. 

“I didn’t know he was watching, Scully. I swear, I didn’t know…”

**Night 1**

The End


End file.
